


brown sugar lollipops and a smile

by fromaseance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, and is this a poem, jaeyong is whipped as always, numerous literature classes did not address that sufficiently, so here i am floundering like a fish out of water, what makes a poem anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromaseance/pseuds/fromaseance
Summary: a poem about a quick trip to the dalgona vendor down the street.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	brown sugar lollipops and a smile

**brown sugar lollipops and a smile**

The first time Taeyong felt they could be more,

he didn't say anything.

February. Frost like quiet fireworks

under drenched sneakers. Jaehyun, newly-nineteen, ran

towards him, his letterman jacket bright and weighted,

it seemed, with possibility

against the wind, a tuft of brown hair bounding upwards,

mirroring the edges of a pink mouth, whose softness remained

a question. “Just trust me, okay?” Jaehyun said,

each breath white smoke in the dark

before they were memories—

before Taeyong fully understood touch and how

it lingers. The lesson: Jaehyun’s mitted fingers wrapping

around his bare wrist, a soft tug, barely there,

then voice, an explanation, “Follow me.”—

 _This_ , before that hand slipped, once again,

to its habit of meeting Taeyong’s

anywhere: first handshake,

at the studio; curled under blankets

during thunderstorms; between pinky promises; in dance,

the loud echoes of a mere graze; and everywhere else, innocent

accidents turned sleepless thoughts. That night,

in front of an old man crouched over a humble fire

tucked into a corner of a road, amidst the sweet, misplaced

childhood summer smell of burnt sugar—a squeeze

of hands and a chest. Taeyong stood and watched

as Jaehyun paid with all he had: folded paper bills from a flat wallet

and, because that wasn’t enough, a round peach

from his jacket pocket, and a barter of looks

between him and the dalgona vendor—an understanding

of emptiness for the filling of another.

Then it was decided

a fair exchange: a week’s measly allowance

and a fruit, for a bag of many-shaped,

brown sugar lollipops and a smile

on Taeyong's face: a fondness

akin to baking soda, corn syrup, and sugar

melting over a small pan and a fire

solidified as Jaehyun took his hand again

down streets that bore witness 

to another exchange—one more silent

than anything before it

save for the rustle of plastic

as Taeyong, with a quiet smile, slung

the bag of sweets over Jaehyun’s arm and took

the last peach from the younger’s hand

into his own, the weight of it,

along with the unsaid words

on his tied tongue, 

a whole world

in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think? or if you'd like to read more (jaeyong) poems like this
> 
> on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/lotsofbluejaes) or on [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lotsofbluejaes), if you feel like it.
> 
> thanks for reading and take care. <3


End file.
